Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a safe/secure cabinet and system that preferably protects and deters the internal and external threat of theft and robbery, especially useful for controlled and non-controlled pharmaceutical medications and other applications. An embodiment incorporates several technologies to secure, control, electronically inventory and dispense contents of the system.
Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices store medication inventory in predetermined quantities. Specific individualized doses for a particular patient cannot be delivered. In many small hospitals, medications are dispensed outside the pharmacy and this is usually done with a medication cabinet that can only dispense what is already pre-prepared by the pharmacy.